


Taste In Men

by dirtyretro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, One Night Stands, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Shibari, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro
Summary: Kihyun and Hyunwoo find the missing link they never knew they craved.





	1. Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Follows what happened to Hoseok after this [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10412871/chapters/22994340) by [silentterror](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror). Can be read as a standalone!
> 
> Watch the [Taste in Men MV](https://twitter.com/_Revel_In_It/status/951428140240433152) made by [Revel_In_It](https://twitter.com/_Revel_In_It)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kihyun met Hoseok.

The dungeon? Who knew The Castle had a dungeon?

How did _Minhyuk_ know The Castle had a dungeon?

Hoseok sat down at the bar, eyes round and wide and curious and absolutely dumbfounded. This was certainly nothing like the main dance floor upstairs. There was music from a DJ (actually mixing remixes instead of playing the same, tired request song from the Top 100), fancy lights, a bar, and dancers abound like the main floor but everything was darker, lustier, and enchanting here. Looking around, he noticed there was a common theme amongst all the dungeon goers—acceptance; a very come-as-you-are atmosphere. Inviting, stimulating.

There weren’t tipsy girls gossiping rather obviously about other peoples’ so-called terrible dance skills. There wasn’t a pack of men playing cat and mouse with a hopeful one night stand. In fact, it seemed there wasn’t a game of cat and mouse like on the main club floor because, for some reason or another, here the mice _wanted_ to get caught. He turned his gaze to the ceiling where several women and men of all shapes and sizes dangled from the trusses by beautiful, intricate ropes, harnesses, and straps. Apparently the mice wanted to get caught _and_ played with.

“Waiting your turn?”

Hoseok spun on the barstool to look at the bartender. He blinked a few times while trying to process what was just said to him. Waiting his turn for what? “I’m sorry, what?” he asked, clearly confused.

“Waiting your turn to hang from the ceiling,” the bartender with the bubblegum pink hair clarified. He dried a freshly washed glass with a towel as he spoke.

“No?” Hoseok replied hesitantly because he genuinely did not know how he found himself in this conversation. The pretty bartender laughed as he stacked the glass atop a pyramid of others.

“I take it you’re new here?” The bartender asked, to which Hoseok nodded with a sheepish smile. “Ah, well, I’m Kihyun. I’m the head bartender of this wonderful sin den.”

Hoseok really wanted to question the choice of words just said to him. Sin den. Sin. Den. He refrained. That was a question for a tipsier Hoseok. “Hi, I’m Hoseok. My, uh, roommate told me about this place, but I’m not sure really sure what I’m doing or where I am—”

“You’re sitting at a bar,” Kihyun grinned, “so what can I get you to drink?”

Kihyun mixed strong, flavorful drinks. He took age-old classics with dirty names and crisp flavors and made them _better_ . The proper ratio of juice to alcohol to liqueur to creme to _whatever_ was an artform, and he was a bonafide artist. Each night he signed in to his shift in the kinky downstairs dungeon of The Castle, he was granted the opportunity to make art and watch others enjoy his creations.

His specialty, however, was body shots. Tequila, coarse salt, sliced limes, naked bodies.

Matter fact, that's how he met Hyunwoo. That was a story for another time. _This_ was the story of how Hoseok met Kihyun.

 

“Wow, this is really good!” Hoseok chirped as he slammed down his fourth drink of the night. He wasn't quite sure when it escalated to four-it was four, right? Couldn't be helped regardless, though, because Kihyun had undeniable mixology skills. 

Kihyun smirked as he grabbed the empty glass and threw it into the dishwater full of other dirtied glasses. “Figured you’d like it,” he said as he placed both palms on the bar top and leaned in just slightly. “You look like the adventurous type.”  
  
“I do?” Hoseok noticed Kihyun had rolled up the sleeves of his white, button-up shirt to the elbow over the course of the past two hours. Oddly, it was very attractive. Oh wait, he was getting distracted again. Conviction, Hoseok, conviction. “I mean, I am. For sure.”  
  
The bartender laughed and it was the most magical sound Hoseok had ever heard. Hoseok was sure it was the alcohol, but Kihyun's eyes seemed to sparkle too. “You’ve come to the right place then," Kihyun said, winking. His body language was very open, very flirty, and Hoseok was totally enraptured. God, the man was shameless.  
  
There was a pause. Actually, Hoseok wasn't sure if it was a pause or a very long lapse in conversation. Either way, he finally realized he'd been lost in the sparkly depths of Kihyun's eyes for much longer than necessary. He broke eye contact and cleared his throat. “Earlier, you called this place a… sin den? and, uh, I was just… why?”  
  
Kihyun quirked an eyebrow and leaned back a little, "You’ve really never been here before? You look like the type who’d be a regular." A small smile tugged at the corner of Hoseok's lips, but he maintained his aloof demeanor. Truly, he'd never been to The Castle before, let alone the dungeon. This was a purely new experience. Smirking, Kihyun rested an elbow on the bar top and leaned deeper, closer to Hoseok. There was much more than a casual, friendly distance between them now. "This is a BDSM dungeon. Come one, come all. If you’re single and looking to play, you’re welcome here. If you’re a couple and looking to play, you’re welcome here. If you’re a voyeur, we have exhibitionists. If you’re a rope bunny, we have riggers. Anything, really.”  
  
Uh-oh, the alcohol was talking— “People fuck here?” Hoseok blurted.  
  
Kihyun laughed, definitely amused. “No. No sex, no foreplay. Just fetishes and kinks done safely and professionally.” He tilted his head and stared at Hoseok dreamily, playfully. He reached out and touched Hoseok's hand, the pad of his fingers playing with the rifts of the other's knuckles. The mood shifted. “If you want the other stuff, you gotta meet the right person. Or people, whatever you’re into,” he said kittenishly.  
  
Hoseok stared at Kihyun's fingers, then lifted his gaze up to Kihyun. “Do you usually come onto people like this?”  
  
“No, just you," the bartender said as he grasped Hoseok's hand and interlaced their fingers. Slowly, he leaned closer to the other man, never breaking their intense eye contact.  
  
Hoseok whispered, “You’re lying.”  
  
“Ssh—” Kihyun shushed as he pressed a kiss to the back of Hoseok's hand.  
  
  
  
Somehow, Kihyun found himself pressed against a wall in the backroom of the bar. Since it was a cellar that housed all the booze served at the bar, there was a slight chill to the air. He'd never paid much attention to it until this very moment, because his nipples were so fucking hard as the cold air combined with the wetness of Hoseok's tongue. Oh shit, but it was kind of really awesome? He carded a hand through the other's ocean blue hair as he nipped at Kihyun's nipples and consistently rubbed his thigh into Kihyun's crotch.

Before this, there wasn’t much dialogue between their bar interaction and ending up in the cellar. Kihyun learned Hoseok was older, which was a turn-on, and that he went to college for exercise science a few years ago. The man was muscular, no doubt, but it really got Kihyun’s dick hard when he got to nibble on Hoseok’s biceps on their way to ‘somewhere private’ (which was really just Kihyun totally inconveniencing Hoseok’s attempt to go somewhere private by sucking and biting every inch of exposed skin he could until the elder shoved him into the cellar and pinned him against the closest wall).

“I want to say, just in case you’re not okay with this, I do have a partner…” Kihyun managed to say between kisses. “We’re in an open relationship, so he’s okay with it, just so you know.” Maybe Hoseok didn’t hear it, maybe he did and didn’t care, but nevertheless he just hummed an acknowledgement and continued groping the curve of Kihyun’s ass under his black slacks.

Kihyun’s apron was ripped off early. Next, Hoseok neglected the buttons and straight up tore open Kihyun's white button-up as buttons scattered to the floor. Didn't bother fully removing the shirt either, just pushed it off of the bartender’s shoulders enough to assault his exposed chest with a hot tongue. Kihyun didn't have a lot of arm room because the sleeves of his half-off shirt restricted his movement; he was helpless and horny. Hoseok eased back so Kihyun wasn’t pinned to the wall, but just when the younger thought it was his turn to play, Hoseok acted.

With the palm of his hand pressed into the groove of Kihyun's shoulder blades, causing the younger to arch forward just so, the nimble hands Hoseok didn't seem to have in the beginning definitely made a grand appearance now as he rolled a nipple between his fingers. Kihyun panted as Hoseok bit at the other nipple, teasing it until it was swollen and red. Kihyun lolled back his head, and Hoseok capitalized by sucking on his pronounced jugular vein. When the younger rolled his hips into Hoseok's muscular thigh, desperate for friction and attention, Hoseok grabbed Kihyun's wrists together behind his back, further accenting the pretty arch of his chest while rendering him defenseless to Hoseok's whims. The bartender sucked in his lower lip at the display of power. Hoseok didn't know it, but Kihyun actually had quite the fetish for restraints and power play.  
  
Still fully clothed, Hoseok worked at Kihyun's zipper as the pink haired man mewled. "You're a natural, you know?" Kihyun groaned as Hoseok shoved the waistband of his slacks down his hips slightly and palmed at the hardening erection. He was teasing, though, so when the bartender mewled from the friction, Hoseok withdrew. Kihyun bucked his hips into the touch, or lack thereof, needy and eager. Hoseok could touch him any fucking way he wanted, just as long as he touched him again. More. Now.  
  
"A natural?" Hoseok smirked against Kihyun's neck, punctuating the question with a bite.  
  
"Yeah," Kihyun nodded, tilting his head to the side to steal a kiss from the other. He flicked his tongue out and Hoseok sucked on it sensually until their lips crashed together. It was a messy and hasty kiss, full of biting and sucking and moans of desperation from Kihyun. He nuzzled into Hoseok's neck, aroused by his earthy but feminine scent. Kind of like seafoam or ocean mist. It made Kihyun delirious.  
  
"A natural Dominant..." he added breathlessly, halfheartedly wriggling against Hoseok’s grip on his wrists. He smiled as the older man reflexively tightened his grip.  
  
"I've never really dominated in _that_ way," Hoseok admitted, "and I, uh, kind of like being bossed around—"  
  
Kihyun moaned so loud Hoseok paused as his body physically reacted. He crushed his hips against Kihyun’s, groaning when their erections brushed. Kihyun smirked at Hoseok’s considerate reaction; mmm, the boy was doting, huh? How could he have gotten so fucking lucky? He found himself a Switch. The boy didn't know it yet, but he was about to get the education of his life.

"If you come back to my place, you can have the best of both, babe."

 


	2. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kihyun introduced Hoseok to Hyunwoo.

“Hey~ Anyone home~?” Kihyun shouted into a dark, seemingly empty house. He flipped on the lights, squinting at the brightness as he toed off his shoes at the door. Hoseok hesitated at the door frame but quickly kicked off his shoes and closed the door. Kihyun somehow managed to disappear somewhere in the house, leaving his guest pensive and unsure.

Hoseok took a deep breath. _Dammit,_ where did his confidence from the bar go? For some reason, now he was feeling reluctant. Granted, he wasn’t usually the type to do _this_ sort of thing. A one night stand, a hook up, a tryst. Nothing wrong with it, he just preferred an emotional or mental connection with someone prior to fucking them. After all, he was a very feeling person and enjoyed being enveloped in the fervor of his partner’s ecstasy over his own. It was hard to do that with a stranger.

Yet, for some reason this pink haired bartender’s confident, straightforward advances roused sensations within him he’d never experienced before. If their steamy session in the cellar of The Castle alluded to the evening to come, Hoseok could push his previous preferences aside and get into the heat of it.

The silence of the entryway was soon filled with the sound of barefooted steps against tile. Hoseok turned toward the noise, noticing a garment of clothing being tossed to the floor from behind the wall.

Déjà vu, the bartender’s apron fell to the floor first. When did the other even put that back on? Ah, probably when they left together. Had to keep up appearances, right?

When Hoseok finally found where Kihyun had wandered to—somewhere beyond the entryway walls—the man was unbuttoning his white button-up shirt. Slowly, tantalizingly, like a pro who did this for a living; Hoseok briefly wondered if Kihyun had another job at The Castle, but his curiosity quickly dissipated in favor of fully yanking off Kihyun’s shirt and caressing his naked skin. Hoseok’s hands found the arch of Kihyun’s hipbones, crashing their hips together, as their lips met. He was slightly taller than the other, so he used the height difference to control the kiss; he wasn’t met with any resistance, it was almost as if Kihyun baited him to dominate the kiss from the very start.

Kihyun groaned into the kiss, hands exploring each dip and contour of Hoseok’s abdomen underneath his mesh shirt. _Unf_ , he had such a thing for muscular men. Maybe it was because their body was so different than his, or maybe it was because they could hold him down and fuck him and he was defenseless to fight back. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. He rolled his hips into Hoseok’s, grinding their erections together through their pants as they slotted their lips together in a messy kiss.

“ _This_ ,” Kihyun tugged on the hem of Hoseok’s shirt, “has to go.”

With a chuckle, Hoseok slipped off the shirt and tossed it to the floor. His actions were met with a moan and greedy, grabby hands all over his naked torso. It didn’t take Kihyun long to discover the shiny metal bar pierced through each nipple. He glanced up at the older man and said, “Are you fucking kidding me? You have your nipples pierced? _Christ_ —”

Hoseok raised his eyebrows, genuinely unsure how to interpret Kihyun’s sudden flustered outburst. “Is that a problem?”

Kihyun almost felt offended. “A problem? No.” He shook his head, laughing in disbelief to himself. “ _Noooo._ I’m just going to orgasm all over the floor right now.”

Oh. It was like _that._ _That_ was good. Hoseok grabbed Kihyun by the wrist and pulled him in. They kissed again, Kihyun’s gasp of shock allowing the older man’s tongue to lick into his mouth. Their tongues danced as Hoseok rocked their hips together; his wandering hands all over Kihyun’s body felt like fire against his skin, hot and demanding and making his mind hazy. There was a slight hesitance, though, in the way Hoseok touched him. The pink haired man identified this as apprehension despite obvious arousal. So the older man was new at this, huh?

He pulled back, meriting a confused response from the other. “Why don’t you relax?” Kihyun whispered against Hoseok’s lips, his hands roaming over the defined muscles of the other man’s torso, fingers playing with the bar of his piercings. “You’ve been tense since we got here. Is this your first one night stand?” He asked, a slight tease to his tone.

When Hoseok nodded, the pink haired man gently shoved him, sending him backwards onto the couch behind him. Kihyun carded a hand through his hair and smirked as Hoseok blinked up at him with wide eyes. So cute.

When Kihyun titled his head to the side, Hoseok realized the man was expecting an answer. “Um, yeah, I’m not really good with the one night part usually…” Hoseok admitted. Probably not the sexiest thing to say in the heat of, ya know, a one night stand, but it was the truth. He swallowed the lump in his throat when Kihyun dropped to his knees in between Hoseok’s parted legs.

“You’re the clingy type, huh?” Kihyun asked as he adjusted his posture to fit perfectly in the divide of Hoseok’s legs. His arms over either side of Hoseok’s thighs, his fingers worked at the man’s zipper.

Hoseok laughed awkwardly, but it sounded more like a cautious, hesitant breath. “I wouldn't say that…” He trailed off as Kihyun pulled his semi-erect dick out of his briefs. With Kihyun’s hand slowly working the shaft, it became increasingly difficult to think, “...maybe I’m—”

“— _Ssh_ , just enjoy the moment, beautiful.” It was the second time that night Kihyun shushed him, and for the second time that night he couldn’t think of a valid reason to protest. Especially when the tip of his tongue dipped into the slit in the head of his dick before swirling around the entire crown. Definitely not when he swallowed the entire length into his throat like some sort of champion deepthroater.

Was he supposed to say something? He wasn’t sure what to say, so he threaded a hand through Kihyun’s hair and guided him as he bobbed up and down on Hoseok’s dick. He leaned back into the couch, posture relaxed as he just watched the other blow his mind while he blew his cock.

His tongue swirled around the head, slick with spit, before sucking on the tip and swallowing the length. Sometimes, he’d swallow down to the base, nose buried in pubic hair, and gag when the cockhead jammed the back of Kihyun’s throat; other times, he’d go halfway and jerk Hoseok off with his hand as he suckled on the tip like a popsicle. His favorite, though, was when enough saliva coated his dick for Kihyun to sit back on his heels and just stroke Hoseok’s length as he stared up at him with devious, slutty eyes. He moaned when he did this, more for show, because he realized it made Hoseok’s breath hitch high in his throat and the grip in his hair to tighten.  

“K-Kihyun, you need to st—”

“Why? Is it too much~?” He asked coyly, deliberately jerking Hoseok’s hard cock in a frustratingly slow pace. When Hoseok nodded his reply, speechless and overstimulated, Kihyun grinned. He found satisfaction in toying with the pretty, panting cutie he snagged at the bar.

He gradually sped up the pace until Hoseok nudged at the hand stroking him, then he’d slow his actions again until Hoseok sighed in a contradiction of relief and regret. They repeated this lecherous cycle of Kihyun edging his toy until he physically stopped him, huffing and aroused and slightly irritated but definitely aroused. Somewhere along the lines, Hoseok discarded his pants. Feigning innocence, Kihyun nuzzled the hard shaft and batted his lashes, licking kittenishly at the tip as Hoseok looked down at his small frame nestled submissively between his legs.

Two could play that game.

Hoseok stroked Kihyun’s cheek and the other moaned at the gentleness. Thumb pressing against his plush lower lip, he pushed Kihyun’s lips apart as he sucked Hoseok’s thumb into his mouth. He licked at the pad, but Hoseok had had enough teasing. He curled his thumb into Kihyun’s inner cheek and stuffed his cock into his mouth. He thrusted up into the warmth, earning a muffled noise of surprise from the other. He fucked into his mouth a few times, and each time Kihyun moaned, sending vibrations up his cock and into each and every hypersensitive nerve in his body. Kihyun’s nails dug into the meat of Hoseok’s thighs, creating indents along the text tattooed on the older man’s thigh. Head cocked to the side, the older man watched with parted lips and shallow breaths as he fucked into Kihyun’s mouth.

Then the lighting changed. A nearby door opened. Barefoot footsteps on tile. Someone was approaching? A rather large someone. Out of panic, Hoseok released his grip. As the stranger approached the two of them, Kihyun sat up on his heels and looked over his shoulder.

“Hey baby,” he chimed, wiping the saliva from his swollen lips, “where’ve you been?”  
  
Hoseok sat up on the couch, instinctively covering his dick. Oh fuck, was he a mistress or something? Was this like a homosexual cuckolding mishap? Where was his shirt? What was the quickest way out of here?  
  
“Look what I found!” Kihyun lilted. “He’s a little shy right now, but he’s so fucking sexy, I promise. I mean, he was just fucking my mouth~”  
  
The large stranger laughed. “You _do_ like that.”  
  
Kihyun winked in response, then looked back at Hoseok. “Hoseok, this is my boyfriend Hyunwoo," he motioned towards the larger figure, "Hyunwoo, this is Hoseok.”  
  
Hyunwoo gave a small nod. “Yo.”  
  
“‘Sup?” Hoseok replied awkwardly.

Kihyun rolled his eyes; what _bros._  Still on his knees on the floor, he smoothed his palms over Hoseok's knees. He sensed nervousness in the other's demeanor. Where'd all that confidence go? “He’s gonna watch, is that okay?”  
  
“Um… is _this_ okay? Like, is this _okay_ to be doing?” Hoseok hesitantly asked, body stiff and small so as to not upset the situation further.  
  
Realization dawned upon Kihyun. “ _Oh!_ You don’t remember me saying I had a boyfriend, do you?” Hoseok shook his head. Kihyun sucked in a breath through his teeth, making his guest shifty on the couch. “I can see how this might be awkward for you then…” He added as he rubbed at the back of his neck.  
  
All Hoseok did in response was nod. Even though Kihyun's hands on his knees were soothing, he felt this other guy, Hyunwoo, drilling into him with dark, piercing eyes. There was a deepness to his presence, a natural dominance through intimidating silence and keen observation. When he looked up at Hyunwoo, his breath quickened.  
  
What was this feeling? Staring at him felt very different than staring at Kihyun.  
  
Kihyun hummed low in his throat. He sat up on his heels and leaned over Hoseok's shirtless frame, his cock poking Kihyun in the stomach as the pink haired man littered the skin with open-mouthed kisses. “Oh, well… I’m a slut, and he encourages my bad behavior.” He lavished the hard nub of Hoseok's nipple, groaning at the chill on his tongue from the cold metal piercing. He walked his fingers up his guest's chest before flicking the other nipple, causing Hoseok to jolt slightly. Leaning in, he whispered, “He’s a slut too, he’s just quieter about it.”  
  
Hoseok couldn't help but moan under Kihyun's touch, and especially not when Hyunwoo was standing there watching his boyfriend play with him like this. Had he known this was how his night was going to turn out... Then Hyunwoo, tall with tan skin and a sturdy build, pulled off his t-shirt. His body was muscled, too, but in a different way than Hoseok's; leaner, despite a larger frame, with wide muscle groups created from cardio or endurance training. Something like a runner or a swimmer's body. His low abs were divided by a thin, groomed happy trail that plunged below his waistline.

 _Damn,_ Hoseok didn't usually get hot for this type, but the flood of blood to his dick begged to differ.  
  
A lack of stimulation on his lower body reeled Hoseok from his blatant ogling. Kihyun had gotten up and latched his swollen lips to Hyunwoo's collarbone. He was eager to please with his mouth, wasn't he? His hands massaged Hyunwoo's biceps, down to squeeze his triceps, sliding up behind the brunt of his shoulders to hover over the ridge of his trapezius, then raked his nails down the muscles of Hyunwoo's broad back. Yeah, Kihyun liked muscular men.  
  
“Missed you tonight,” he slurred between kisses, hands still shamelessly exploring his boyfriend's body. The skin was dewy and warm, and it made him sigh when he curled into Hyunwoo's chest.  
  
“Worked late. Just got out of the shower.” Hyunwoo's arms wrapped around Kihyun's thinner figure easily and pulled him in tight.  
  
“Is that why your skin is hot?” Kihyun murmured, grinding against Hyunwoo's hip. He was painfully hard and had yet to be touched, so when Hyunwoo gripped him by the hips to increase the friction, Kihyun nipped sharply at Hyunwoo's pectoral muscle. Enough to leave a perfect bite mark on the otherwise unmarred skin. His boyfriend hardly ever reacted to being bitten, but he never protested; Kihyun liked marking him with lovebites.  
  
“Mm,” Baritone voice as intoxicating as dark rum. “Why are you wearing pants?”

Kihyun replied with a kiss. Plush lips were soft and pliant as Hyunwoo took control easily, like a natural surrender from a willing victim. When the kiss deepened, Kihyun flicked out his tongue and Hyunwoo sucked on it, groaning at the foreign taste of Hoseok's precum still lingering on his boyfriend's tastebuds.

As if that was the catalyst he needed, Hyunwoo worked at Kihyun's leather belt, yanking it from its loops in one go and tossing it to the floor. The button and zipper next, until he could easily pull his work slacks from his slender hips; they, too, fell to the floor, and Hyunwoo groped the swell of Kihyun's ass through his tight briefs.  
  
From the couch, Hoseok's dick slowly surged back to near-hardness from the myriad of moans and whimpers. He was tempted to touch himself, but he was just too enamored watching the show in front of him - smaller, slender Kihyun moaning in a higher, softer pitch than the lower, shorter groans his boyfriend made. Their hands all over one another, the contrasting skin tones by far one of the most erotic things Hoseok had ever seen. Baby pink hair disheveled by a large tender yet rough hand.

Oh _fuck yeah,_  he could totally get off to this.    
  
Their lips separated, and Kihyun craned his neck to glance at Hoseok. They were being too exclusive—after all, they had a guest, and they were being selfish leaving him to jerk himself off on their sofa.

When he noticed Kihyun staring at him, Hoseok ceased his strokes. Kihyun clicked his tongue, amused, then turned back to Hyunwoo and shoved him playfully. “You freaked him out, you awkward bear.”  
  
Hyunwoo half-laughed. "He doesn't look very freaked out."

"He does look neglected and horny, though," Kihyun slunk back to the floor and slid in between Hoseok's legs again. He gripped the base of Hoseok's cock and sucked on the vein on the underside of the shaft. Hoseok's fingers dug into the sofa cushion. "Can't let a boner like this go to waste," Kihyun slurred against the flushed head before deepthroating the entire length.  
  
Opposite of them, Hyunwoo sat leaned back on the loveseat with his basketball shorts at his feet and his half-hard cock in his hand. With each bob of Kihyun's head, Hoseok groaned at the wet suction. A corner of Hyunwoo's lips curled into a satisfied grin; Hoseok's ears and neck were dusted pink from being watched, and when he moaned extra loud when Kihyun gagged himself on his cock, Hyunwoo groaned at Hoseok’s facial expression as he jerked himself to full hardness.    
  
"You liked that, huh?"  
  
"Huh?" Hoseok grunted, attention brought to Hyunwoo.  
  
"When he gagged?"  
  
"Yeah." Breathy, flustered.  
  
Hyunwoo sighed. Hoseok's noises were so fucking hot. "He likes it, too. You can hold him there and choke him, if you want," Hyunwoo suggested, though it sounded more like a command.  
  
Hoseok grasped Kihyun by the nape of his neck and forced him down on his cock, hips instinctively fucking into the warmth. Kihyun gagged again, and Hoseok exhaled sharply as the throat muscles constricted around his cock. His hips moved on their own, and each time Kihyun made sexy little garbled noises of pleasure. "Like this?" Hoseok asked, voice laced with pure arousal.

Why was he asking? He fucking knew it what Kihyun wanted.  
  
Hyunwoo nodded. "Yeah, like that." He pumped his cock faster, chest heaving with suppressed arousal, lips parted just so, eyes heavy. If Hoseok kept looking at him jerk himself off he was going to cum all over Kihyun's face prematurely. He needed to fuck him soon because these professional-level blowjobs were meant for pornstars, not average men.  
  
Hyunwoo must've caught the memo. "Ki, what do you want?"  
  
Mouth full of cock, Kihyun looped his thumbs under the elastic waistband of his briefs and slid the material down under the curve of his ass. He sat up just enough to poke his ass out and give Hyunwoo a better view, taking a quick breath of air before pressing chaste kisses against the hard dick in front of him. He grabbed a handful of asscheek and squeezed, parting his cheeks and exposing his tight hole to his boyfriend.  
  
His teasing was rewarded with a stinging spank. When he went to protest, Hyunwoo spanked the other cheek to silence him. Kihyun's fingernails dug into Hoseok's thighs again, like ten little crescent moons; Kihyun apologized by licking at the indents submissively. He glanced up at Hoseok through his peripheral, prepared to verbally apologize, but he was interrupted by his own loud moan. Hyunwoo licked his boyfriend's asshole, a hand on each cheek holding them apart as he worked a tongue into the muscle. Kihyun grinded back onto the tongue, desperate for more.  
  
"Oh my God..." Kihyun mewled, sucking in his bottom lip. Hoseok groaned low in his throat as he watched Kihyun's flushed, panting, fine as hell face as he got tonguefucked by his boyfriend in a stranger's lap. "Hyunwoo... baby, _more_ ," he whined, and for some reason Hoseok's felt compelled to card a hand through his sweat-drenched pink hair. How could something be so raunchy _and_ so tender?

How could a random threesome be so intimate?  
  
"Please tell me you're going to fuck me, Hoseok," Kihyun moaned, nuzzling into the gentle affection Hoseok was giving him as Hyunwoo pushed two fingers into his tight, wet entrance. Kihyun was so expressive, Hoseok noticed, as the larger man thrusted his tongue between two, large, scissoring fingers. He was so rough with the smaller man, fucking into him so hard the momentum rocked him in Hoseok's lap. He hadn't stopped moaning, either, which was way fucking sexy, but Hoseok favored watching him get fingerfucked and rimmed over having him put his mouth to more productive use. His cock would be hard either way, so he enjoyed the scene.  
  
"I'll fuck you any way you want," Hoseok finally replied. And it was true. He'd take him any way he'd let him. Hell, he'd be fine watching Hyunwoo fuck him. Whatever ended up happening, he never wanted to stop watching this gorgeous man's gorgeous face as he writhed in pleasure.  
  
"I want to watch you ride him," Hyunwoo said as he sat back on his knees. He wiped the saliva from his lips, stood up, and helped Kihyun get up off the floor. Kihyun straddled Hoseok on the couch as Hyunwoo fetched a box of condoms.  
  
"You're so sexy," Hoseok said dumbly as Kihyun sat in his lap. His hand instinctively grabbed the man's hips.  
  
Kihyun smirked and kissed Hoseok on the cheek. "Have you seen yourself?"  
  
Hyunwoo returned with the box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant. Peach, but that wasn't a significant detail. Kihyun grinded against Hoseok's dick, the shaft gliding between his asscheeks as he moved his hips. It was all for show because he knew how much Hyunwoo liked to watch him get fucked by others. Hyunwoo gave Hoseok a condom as he shoved two lube-coated fingers into Kihyun. This was never the sexiest part of fucking someone, but it was always necessary, especially when fucking a stranger.  
  
When Hoseok rolled the condom on, Hyunwoo sat back on the couch opposite of them. Kihyun moaned when he slid down on Hoseok's dick, and he had to put a hand on the man's chest to stabilize himself. Slowly, Hoseok thrusted up into Kihyun's heat, growing increasingly more eager to make that gorgeous, erotic face of Kihyun's to return. As it turns out, it didn't take long to get him moaning and panting, and it only served to rile Hoseok up more. His grip on Kihyun's hips was tight, possibly bruisingly so, and when his hips snapped up against Kihyun's ass, a slapping sound echoed within the room.  
  
Kihyun gasped, and suddenly Hoseok craved to swallow every noise Kihyun made; he kissed him with force, so sudden he nearly missed, and when their lips met it was uncoordinated and sloppy and wet. Across the room, Hyunwoo's hand on his cock made a squelching sound as he pumped himself in sync with Hoseok's thrusts. His boyfriend's muted moans against Hoseok's lips turned him on so much, he had to pinch the base of his cock to hinder the impending orgasm boiling in his gut.  
  
Kihyun broke the kiss, huffing, and glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend. He wanted more. He needed more.  
  
He'd always been a cockslut, and he was incredibly thankful for finding a boyfriend who not only allowed Kihyun to fuck other people, but genuinely enjoyed and got off on watching him fuck others. When Kihyun brought people home, Hyunwoo usually stayed to himself. He always watched - that was part of the arrangement - but he only ever touched Kihyun. Honestly, Kihyun preferred it that way, because his boyfriend's touch was unique and Kihyun was selfish. Maybe that was hypocritical of him, but Hyunwoo hardly ever expressed interest in others.

But the way Hoseok treated him tonight, tender and with compassion, relenting dominance, yielding to everything Hyunwoo did, let alone making heart eyes at Hyunwoo _too_... Well, maybe their relationship needed a new dynamic, someone they could both be compatible with.  
  
Kihyun looked at Hoseok. “Do you mind sharing?”  
  
“What?” Wasn’t that what they were already doing?  
  
Kihyun replied in an instant. “Me. With him. Together.”  
  
“You want us to fuck you at the same time?” Hyunwoo piped up from the other sofa. Admittedly, he was curious. He knew Kihyun could handle it, the man had many undisclosed talents, but this was the first time he'd ever mentioned something like this.  
  
Kihyun nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay with that, babe?" Hyunwoo stood up and, much to Kihyun's chagrin, Hoseok slowed his thrusts.  
  
“Oh, uh... is th—can you do that?” Hoseok asked.  
  
“I have many talents,” Kihyun said, winking.  
  
Hyunwoo stepped out of his basketball shorts, grabbed the box of condoms, and plucked one out. “I’m okay with it if you’re okay with it." He looked Hoseok in the eyes when he said it, sending a shiver down Hoseok's spine.  
  
Not once in his life had he ever been in a random hook-up, and now he was about to fuck the same person with someone else at the same time. He had seen double penetration in porn—it actually made up a large portion of the content he watched—but, _damn_ , how was Kihyun going to handle two cocks stretching him open? Without further thought, Hoseok blurted, "Fuck yes I’m okay with it."  
  
Kihyun giggled. “Let's switch positions then.”  
  
As Hyunwoo lubed up his condom-wrapped cock, Hoseok laid down on the couch as Kihyun sunk down on his dick; they both were lying face-up, so Kihyun tucked his legs on the outside of Hoseok's, leaving him completely open and exposed for Hyunwoo's hungry gaze. Hoseok's hips moved on their own as he shallowly fucked into Kihyun, whose back was pressed against Hoseok's chest.

"You're so impatient," Kihyun moaned, and Hoseok replied by biting the other's shoulder blade.  
  
He ceased thrusting when Hyunwoo stepped onto the couch, the cushions dipping under his weight. He poked the head of his cock against Kihyun's hole, and Hoseok exhaled sharply at the sensation of another cock gliding against his own. Hyunwoo entered missionary style, thus sandwiching Kihyun between them, and he hung his head so that his forehead pressed against Kihyun's chest. He groaned, definitely enthusiastic to fuck his boyfriend but trying to be patient with Kihyun as he adjusted to the pain of two cocks in his ass.

Meanwhile, Hoseok moaned as he felt the vein of Hyunwoo's cock throb against his own dick. Never in his life had he felt that feeling. Fuck, it was so hot. Impatient, he was the first to move.  
  
“Ah—slow, _slow_ ,” Kihyun murmured, eyes tight as his body accommodated two men. He mewled, pain in his tone, so Hyunwoo captured his lips in a kiss. A kiss different than their previous one; purposeful, unhurried; Hyunwoo distracting his boyfriend from the pain by drenching him in patient affection. When Kihyun whispered a tiny _'_ okay' into his mouth, Hyunwoo moved out of sync with Hoseok.  
  
They fucked like that for a while, slow and deep, taking turns filling Kihyun to the hilt and seeing who could make him moan the loudest. Wasn't much of a competition, more of a way to communicate with one another through the common element of Kihyun. Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun craned his head back for an awkward, almost-kiss from Hoseok; Hoseok watched as Hyunwoo left mini blood blisters on Kihyun's swollen lower lip as he pulled away from their kisses with a nip. Sometimes, the two just looked at each other in a way far more intimate than strangers should.  
  
"Fuck, can you two just kiss already?" It was Kihyun who said it, naturally.  
  
So they did.

They kissed over Kihyun's shoulder. So different than kissing Kihyun; different lips, different gasps, different taste, different demeanor altogether. Not really a struggle for dominance. Hoseok wanted to cave into Hyunwoo's almost passive brand of dominance. He wanted tiny blood blisters on his lip just like Kihyun, but he also wanted to suck on Hyunwoo's tongue until the other got just a little unhinged and had to withdraw before he fucked into Kihyun too hard.  
  
Kihyun liked it too. Hearing their jagged breathing as they kissed, combined with both of their dicks stretching him open, each overstimulating his body each time they mashed his prostate. It was all too much; too much, so much. "I'm gonna fucking cum if you—ah, _ah—_ " His body writhed between their bodies, his toes curled. He cried out as his orgasm overwhelmed him, beads of cum splattering all over his abdomen; his hole twitched, causing both Hyunwoo and Hoseok to moan and speed up their thrusts.  
  
"Wait, wait! Cum on my chest. Please," Kihyun breathed, still winded from his orgasm.  
  
Who were they to deny him?

Hyunwoo pulled out first, then Hoseok. Kihyun and upright and situated himself in the middle of the couch. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back as the two others sat up on their knees on either side of him. They shucked their condoms to their floor and jerked themselves over Kihyun's sweat and cum-covered torso. Hoseok groaned, face flushed, as Kihyun stared up at him with pleading eyes. He fucking wanted Hoseok to orgasm all over him. He truly was the slut he claimed he was.  
  
When Hyunwoo groaned, Hoseok immediately looked at him. He wasn't able to watch Kihyun orgasm, but watching Hyunwoo cum all over Kihyun more than made up for it. Oh fuck, except he might cum first, especially when Hyunwoo was staring at him the way he was, totally aroused and sweaty and dark and manly... A moan escaped his lips as his orgasm wracked through him; he thrusted into his hand, milking every last drop of ejaculate from his body and panting heavily as Kihyun reacted to the warm ropes of cum painting his chest. Hyunwoo came with a low groan, eyebrows furrowed together and jaw clenched. Kihyun rubbed a hand up his boyfriend's thigh, smirking as Hyunwoo trembled from his orgasm.  
  
They were all huffy and sweaty, but Kihyun was a complete mess. Fucked out and covered in cum, pink hair glued to his forehead with sweat, ass sore, limbs weak, all he could do was laugh. What the fuck, he wasn't expecting any of this! Hoseok sat on the couch beside him, laughing softly. Hyunwoo left to fetch a damp towel to wipe Kihyun off with.  
  
"Hey," Kihyun muttered. Hoseok hummed an acknowledgement. A pregnant pause. It was Kihyun's turn to be hesitant and anxious. "I'd really like for this to not be a one night stand..."  
  
Hoseok studied Kihyun's facial expression, unsure if the man was being serious or not.

Hyunwoo entered the room with a towel and a few glasses of water. Hyunwoo was doting in his own way; he wasn't the king of romance, but Kihyun knew he loved him because he did little practical things like this. A peck of the lips, and then Hyunwoo proceeded to clean Kihyun up. More silence. Hoseok simply watched the two in their moment of domesticity.  
  
"Baby..." Kihyun said, earning Hyunwoo's attention. “Um, can we keep him?”

Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok, who sheepishly smiled.


	3. Savory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hoseok reconnected with Hyunwoo.

The oscillating fan mounted in the corner circulated air—putrid, soggy air—and Hoseok found himself wondering what the point of the fan even was. In fact, it was hard to rationalize anything when he suffered through his last _four, three, two_ bicep curls. On _one_ , he dropped the weights to the foam mat, fingers stiff and wrists tight like he’d fought a game of tug o’ war. He exhaled the tension; there was no sweeter relief than the release of free weights after prolonged strength training.

In the wall-length mirror, Hoseok flexed the muscles of his back. Sweat soaked through his shirt in a way that outlined his muscles, causing his shirt to cling to each sticky dip and curve. With the front-facing camera of his phone, he studied the fruits of his labor through the phone’s reflection in the mirror. He rattled off Latin names in his head, like _latissimus dorsi_ and _rhomboid major_ , and it made him feel nostalgic of his college days. When a pretty redheaded girl walked by, shy and giggly from blatantly ogling his muscular form, he winked at her.

The next song on shuffle played—dubstep, of course, because he only listened to electronica when he lifted—and he shoved his phone into the floppy pocket of his gym shorts. With the hem of his shirt, Hoseok wiped the sweat from his brow, exposing his well-sculpted abdomen. He couldn’t see them, but he heard the flirty praise of the ajummas pretending to do yoga in the opposite corner. He smoothed back his hair and smirked, happy to show off and more than willing to make those middle-aged panties drop.

They elbowed one another, mouthing things like _‘I think he’s looking at you’_ and _‘no, no, I think he’s looking at you.’_ Making others flustered was Hoseok’s favorite past time, but he never considered being one of the flustered. When the heavy, loud crash of weights on weights lured his attention elsewhere, he felt the blush burn his cheeks as he made eye contact with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo as in Kihyun’s boyfriend. Hyunwoo as in the man whose dick rubbed against his _inside_ of Kihyun. There he was in all his sweaty, muscular glory, exhaling out the stress of his last set on the butterfly press.

There Hoseok was acting a fool for a bunch of ajummas in front of a mirror. As if his cheeks couldn’t burn any hotter… Okay, so they went to the same gym. _Cool._ Cool cool cool. Everything was cool. Where was the nearest exit again?

Crisis averted when Hoseok noticed Hyunwoo retreat into the locker rooms in the mirror’s reflection. His head didn’t move, but his eyes practically rolled out of their sockets from how intensely he gawked at Hyunwoo’s broad, sweaty back as he left. Wow, since when did he get so creepy?

Um, since when did he sport a boner in the middle of a public gym?

How on earth was he going to address this issue? Go into the locker rooms and wank off in the showers? While the boyfriend of the bartender he met at the club and whose house they went back to only to have a threesome with was also in the locker room? Yep, everything was coooool.

Hoseok opted to finish his workout. Instead of challenging himself by focusing on muscle groups he typically neglected, he challenged himself by testing how well he could use the machines while trying to keep his boner discreet. He failed miserably. His mind was poisoned with Kihyun’s breathy moans and the chapped lips of Hyunwoo’s kiss.

In the locker room, Hyunwoo towel-dried his hair, leaving it an askew, damp mess afterward. Just a white towel clung tight around his hips as he returned to the main room from the showers. After inputting his locker code, he fished a water bottle from his gym bag. He sat on the wooden bench in the center of the locker room and took a moment to catch his breath and hydrate. Noises of tension exited his nose in short spurts of air as he rotated his joints. He stretched out the pooled lactic acid from his muscles with a few old school arm reaches.

Hoseok didn’t intend to choke on his water when he entered the locker room, but he didn’t intend on seeing a shirtless Hyunwoo flexing on the bench either. Cold water exploded from his lips onto his shirt, chilling the heated skin underneath. Naturally, his body reacted, causing his nipples to harden beneath the fabric. Now, his piercings were more prominent than ever. He felt his blush from earlier scorch his cheeks when Hyunwoo glanced over his shoulder directly at Hoseok’s hard nipples.

 _Say something, Hoseok. Play it cool._ “Yo.”

Cool as a cucumber, Hoseok, cool as a cucumber.

“‘Sup?” Hyunwoo replied, mimicking the first conversation they had with one another.

“We, uh, go to the same gym, huh?” Hoseok asked, making a beeline to his locker.

“Looks like it.”

An immediate dead end to an awkward conversation. Did Hyunwoo see his boner? Or was he just like that? Non-conversational, a man of few words, whatever. Maybe chatting wasn’t the best idea? Kihyun hadn’t really stayed in touch with him since their one night stand, and he sure as hell didn’t have Hyunwoo’s number. Maybe he was getting the brush-off?

Hoseok pulled his soaked shirt off and stuffed it into his gym bag. If he could just escape into the showers without Hyunwoo noticing his erection, everyone could resume their regularly scheduled programming. But the way Hyunwoo stared at Hoseok as he clumsily rummaged his gym bag for a change of clothes made Hoseok nervous.

Not as nervous, however, as when Hyunwoo stood and approach him, leaning against the adjacent locker shoulder-first with his arms crossed over his naked chest. “Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asked as he rested his temple on the metal.

No. “Yeah, why?”

“You seem nervous,” Hyunwoo said.

 _How very astute,_ Hoseok sarcastically thought. He wanted to say something slick in response, but Hyunwoo was being genuine, and that made him evermore charming, evermore enticing. He chose his reply carefully. “I’m shaky from my workout.”

Hyunwoo hummed in acknowledgement and returned to his own locker. From his gym bag, he pulled out a clean change of clothes. Without so much as a word, without any bashfulness, he dropped the towel from his waist and slipped into a pair of grey boxer-briefs.

Hoseok could’ve cried. That alone was enough masturbation material for at least two weeks. Trying to look more occupied than he was, he fumbled with random shit in his gym bag. He was most definitely not stealing glances at Hyunwoo’s transverse abs when he slid into a pair of mesh basketball shorts. He pretended not to be so disappointed when Hyunwoo put a shirt on.

Truth be told, he was loitering at this point. His wistful ambitions of darting to the showers to jerk off crumbled in favor of watching an actual bronze god put clothing _on_ for Christ’s sake!

Zip-zip, and Hyunwoo was tugging his gym bag from its tiny, metal confines. The strap snagged on the handle, and Hoseok compulsively reached to lend a helping hand. By doing so, the bag was yanked in multiple directions, forcing the zipper to burst and the bag to crash to the tile unceremoniously. Out poured an avalanche of metal tools, screws, and d-rings.

“Ah—I’m sorry,” Hoseok said, withdrawing his hand like he had committed a crime.

“It happens. Don’t worry about it.”

Instead of helping Hyunwoo collect the fallen goods, Hoseok stared at the _things_ that Hyuwoo kept in his gym bag. “Are those…?”

“I’m a carpenter,” Hyunwoo replied, as if predicting where Hoseok was going.

“Oh,” Hoseok blurted. “Why else would you need metal brackets?” He really didn’t think that through, so he laughed nervously. Based solely on the fact that Kihyun was a bartender in a BDSM dungeon in the basement of a popular alternative club, it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume Hyunwoo also dabbled in the kinky arts. Blood surged to his crotch.

Hyunwoo’s silence affirmed Hoseok’s hypothesis. There was no concealing his erection at this point. What the fuck Hyunwoo used metal brackets for was beyond Hoseok, but whatever it was he was eager to find out. Maybe this was his chance to see Kihyun again? Have another threesome, perhaps? Or maybe, just maybe...

Hoseok grabbed Hyunwoo by the collar of his shirt, yanking until he garnered the man’s full attention. Hyunwoo rose to his feet, and Hoseok capitalized by shoving him against the metal lockers and staring up into his shocked, pretty eyes.

“What’s it gonna take for you to fuck me?”  



	4. Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hyunwoo and Kihyun show Hoseok how versatile he really is.

A week ago, Hoseok would've laughed if someone told him he'd end up back in The Castle.

Ever since he first ventured there, as per Minhyuk's recommendation, his vanilla life spiced up. Before meeting Kihyun, the dreamy and confident bartender with the bubblegum pink hair, he went for shy types with average interests and bland personalities. Couldn't be helped, he figured, since the wild ones seemed unattainable; like attracted like, and Hoseok wouldn't classify himself as  _ wild _ by any stretch of the imagination.

Oh, except for his closeted interests of being slapped around, fucked into the ground, and maybe being called a few distasteful names? One time while surfing porn sites, he stumbled upon gay sex with ropes and dildos, and he definitely didn't hate it. In fact, he developed quite the fetish for twinky boys bound by ropes. That was also around the time he realized his bicurious tendencies were actually a case of full-fledged bisexuality.

When he and Minhyuk bar hopped every weekend back in college, they dared each other to do ridiculous stunts. One time, for $50, Minhyuk dared Hoseok to get his nipples pierced. At the time, the alcohol made him feel invincible; reality struck the next morning when he realized heaving his entire stomach into the toilet strained the muscles of his chest too. Minhyuk’s apology came in the form of ointments and bandaids.

Later, at beach parties and other college gatherings, Hoseok noticed the way girls would stare at him. Lean, muscular body with pale skin and shiny bars pierced through his nipples; needless to say, it drew the eye. Minhyuk always said he was a good-looking guy, but this was different. These girls weren't smiling bashfully at him anymore, they were flirty and winky and overt—furthermore, they weren't those shy, vanilla girls he always attracted. Apparently, Hoseok had transcended to the next tier of attractiveness. 'Hot af' was the exact phrasing from Minhyuk.

Perhaps being hot af was what captured Kihyun's attention that night at the bar. Whatever vibe he emitted, he hoped to channel it again tonight. Hoseok neurotically checked his phone as he waited at the bar, anxious to get the go-ahead text. After encountering Hyunwoo at the gym last week, and consequently forcing himself on the big guy, they arranged a meetup between the three at The Castle.

Turned out, Hoseok's suspicions of Hyunwoo's involvement with the dungeon were not only true, but startlingly specific—carpenter by day, rigger by night. For vanilla Hoseok,  _ rigger _ needed to be Googled: a rigger was a person who tied ropes onto others in an erotic or artistic way. Memories of twinky bondage boys came to mind. Thoughts of twinky Kihyun bound in ropes came to mind. Hyunwoo hoisting twinky Kihyun up in ropes came to mind. Once again, Hoseok found himself in a predicament that seemed to become commonplace since meeting the two—he struggled to will down a raging erection in public.

"How can someone with a face like yours look so flustered in a BDSM club?" The voice was Kihyun's. Hoseok was greeted with a sassy smirk and a sweet cocktail. "If you don't calm down, I'm gonna have to beat the Bears off with a stick."

Hoseok sipped at his cocktail awkwardly. "They wouldn't go for a guy like me."

"Everyone goes for a guy like you," Kihyun laughed.

Hoseok didn't take compliments well—especially from those large, hairy, older Bears who wanted his body—so he sipped his cocktail instead. Much like at the gym, his cheeks burned pink from embarrassment. "Thank you," he managed, if only to be polite.

Kihyun placed an elbow on the bartop and rested his cheek in his palm. He paused to admire the pretty flush of color on Hoseok's perfect face. Grinning, he said, "You're so cute. Sometimes it's hard to believe you're the same guy who facefucked me in front of my boyfriend."

Hoseok choked, coughing a little bit when a sugar crystal hitched in his throat.  _ Smooth; _ he was doing _ so well _ keeping his shit together. Forget pink cheeks, he was as red as a beet now. To wash down the sugar (maybe for other reasons, too), Hoseok chugged what remained of his cocktail, rasping at the last sip of vodka that lingered at the bottom of the glass.

"God, I love making you shy," Kihyun commented, amused. He collected the empty glass and walked to the sink. "My shift ends in five minutes. You see the hallway to the left?” he pointed his chin in the direction he spoke of, “we're meeting in the fourth room on the right with the red door. You'll have to knock, it's a private room."

_ Oh, _ the go-ahead.

That was how Hoseok found himself sitting on a loveseat watching Hyunwoo secure metal brackets— _ the _ metal brackets—to the walls. He drummed his fingers on his knees, nervous, excited, wondering whether it was normal to feel his heartbeat in his throat.

According to The Castle’s employee regulations, all professional staff were to wear all black to distinguish themselves from clients. The uniform was a black polo shirt with The Castle emblem embroidered in silver thread, black pants, and black shoes. Riggers, like Hyunwoo, were required to wear a plain, black ballcap. Hoseok felt the ballcap made Hyunwoo more unapproachable, more withdrawn, and oddly, incredibly erotic.

Hoseok shifted on the loveseat. “So do I—?”

“Stand up and strip.”

“We’re not even going to kiss first?” Hoseok asked, shocked. The thumping in his throat sped up. Where was the seduction? The romance? Oh, or was  _ he _ the seduction and romance? Face red, he stood up and avoided eye contact with Hyunwoo. His feet shifted nervously on the ground as he awaited Hyunwoo’s response.

“When you’re under my supervision, you play by my rules,” Hyunwoo explained, more emphasis on command than explanation.

“Supervision?” Hoseok gulped. He rubbed clammy hands on the sides of his pants.

As a professional in The Castle, Hyunwoo was a rigger. Riggers seldom involved themselves in scenes. A clear head was required to ensure safety, especially when play involved ropes and other restricting items that may endanger the recipient. Instead of participation, Hyunwoo supervised, which synced excellently with his voyeuristic tendencies.

Flashbacks of their threesome reminded Hoseok just how intimidating and _ hot _ Hyunwoo’s direct gaze was. A masculine, erotic face glazed over with desire. The way his full lips parted as he watched Kihyun, naked and on his knees between Hoseok’s legs, suck a handsome stranger’s dick like a professional. The way he reclined in the chair as his body went slack, knees parting  as he rubbed the growing bulge in his basketball shorts. Must’ve been when Kihyun gagged himself on Hoseok’s cock that Hyunwoo pulled his dick from his shorts and stroked himself, but that was right around the time Hoseok’s memory grew too hazy from pleasure.

Fuck, Hoseok just _ had _ to see Hyunwoo’s blissed out face again.

He kicked off his socks and shoes, feet making noise as he walked barefoot across the tile floor. Hyunwoo sat backwards in a wooden chair with his elbows draped off the backrest and his fingers laced together. He was poised and ready for the show he asked for.

Hoseok pulled off his oversized, white shirt and tossed it to the floor. His skin was milky white, sculpted yet soft to the touch, with pretty pink nipples and shiny metal piercings through each. Hyunwoo seemed to like it when he flexed, so he made sure to show off all the hard work he’d put in at the gym. Biceps, triceps, abdominal muscles flexed and hardened, each muscle group contoured under the warm light of the room. In the joint of his shoulder, veins appeared greenish-blue under soft skin.

His belt slid out of his pants loops with ease, and soon his pants joined the other discarded clothing on the floor. His boxer-briefs were wrinkled from his skinny jeans, and they sat low on his hips. The elastic fabric hugged his growing erection, and when he cupped himself he arched his back enough to show off the muscles of his low abdomen and hips. A few hairs trailed from his bellybutton down below his waistband.

Just like his face, Hoseok’s skin flushed all shades of pink under Hyunwoo’s hungry gaze. When Hoseok turned around to show off the tattoo on his ass, he slipped slowly out of his boxer-briefs, sure to poke out his ass on the downward bend. He’d never bottomed with a man before, but showing off in a submissive way felt natural. With how patiently Hyunwoo treated Kihyun during their last sexual encounter, Hoseok felt comfortable being vulnerable in front of the other man.

And, truth be told, Hoseok couldn’t stop thinking about how thick Hyunwoo felt the last time they touched. Large hands and broad body, Hoseok wanted to be dominated by such a sturdy man.

When Hoseok turned around, Hyunwoo was right behind him. The larger man crowded Hoseok’s personal space, all that confidence he fostered during his striptease vanishing as Hyunwoo’s lips ghosted over his own. The sudden, direct attention was stimulating, suffocating, and Hoseok couldn’t stop the hitch in his throat when Hyunwoo looped silky shibari rope around his neck.

Where’d he get  _ that? _ More importantly, did it matter?

“Ki really does have good taste,” Hyunwoo commented, humming as he worked.

His deft fingers all over Hoseok’s body rose goosebumps on his skin. Hoseok observed in silence as Hyunwoo expertly tied knots between each diamond-shaped section of rope, rhythmically looping around Hoseok’s ribcage, tying, and looping again. It felt as if each fingerprint scorched the skin it touched, leaving him impatient for more contact. How long was he going to be shy? How long would it take for him to ask for what he wanted?

“Are you usually this complimentary of clients?” Hoseok managed, eyes following Hyuwoo’s movements with great interest. His cock was hard and heavy between his legs.

Hyunwoo smirked. “Clients pay me.” He tied the final knot and pulled it taut with force, intentionally yanking Hoseok’s hips into his own, earning a surprised groan from his naked guest. The knot settled just below Hoseok’s navel, cinching the loop wrapped snugly around the base of his dick. “ _ You’re _ not a client,” Hyunwoo added as he hovered his hand over Hoseok’s throbbing nether region.

“So it’s just for me, then?” Hoseok whispered, nearly breathless. He fought the urge to thrust into the teasing touch. Desperate, he rested his cheek on Hyunwoo’s cloth-covered clavicle and glanced up with puppy dog eyes. He nipped his bottom lip, and Hyunwoo caved into the other’s sexy-cute efforts by smearing pre-cum all over the swollen head of Hoseok’s leaking cock. Hoseok buried his red-flushed face into Hyunwoo’s shoulder when the other stroked him slowly, muffling his moans into the thin fabric.

“You blush a lot,” Hyunwoo commented, grinning. Kihyun was bold, sassy, and knew exactly what he wanted from his sexual experiences. He asked, and Hyunwoo gave it to him. But this boy, this muscular, attractive boy from the gym, was shy and insecure about what he wanted. His nervousness was obvious in the tremble of his hands, his shyness was obvious in the way he hid his face from Hyunwoo’s gaze, yet he was so turned on pre-cum oozed down his leg.

_ God damn, _ the duality of the men Hyunwoo fucked made his head swim.

“Hey, I wanna play too!” said Kihyun as he entered the reserved playroom. He just clocked out from his shift, had interacted with Hoseok a mere ten minutes ago, and was obviously bitter about being late to the festivities. “Me next!”

Without awaiting response, or even an acknowledgement, Kihyun unbuttoned his ironed-pressed work shirt, then stopped halfway to unbuckle his belt and slacks. As he finished undressing, Hyunwoo pinned Hoseok’s arms behind his back and led him to the very same chair he was just sitting in during Hoseok’s striptease. Without protest, Hyunwoo tied Hoseok’s wrists together with rope that matched the rope on his torso. When Hyunwoo circled around to the front of the chair, he toed Hoseok’s knees apart.

“Stay. Sit here like this,” he said, eying Hoseok’s shiny, hard cock as it jutted up from his body.

“Relax and enjoy the show, handsome,” Kihyun said as he shimmied out of his shirt. He blatantly ogled Hoseok, warring with himself over whether to drop to his knees and deepthroat the man—a hard cock should never be wasted—or to turn around and let Hyunwoo manhandle him into not being so bratty. Hah, good luck with that.

Kihyun’s mind was made up for him as Hyunwoo gripped his jaw from behind, lifting his chin up to press open-mouthed kisses along his jugular vein. A tan hand snaked around Kihyun’s bare hip to work his semi-erect dick to full hardness. The smaller man slumped into Hyunwoo’s large frame, moaning and melting like putty from the calloused touch of experienced hands. Even underneath denim pants, Kihyun felt Hyunwoo’s erection press against the small of his back; he reached behind to grope the hardness, only to be swatted away.

“ _ Kihyun— _ ” Hyunwoo warned, but was cut off.

“Why can’t I play with it?” Kihyun whined. Hyunwoo responded with a sharp bite to his carotid. “Then why can’t Hoseok hyung play with it? Didn’t you say he asked to be fucked?”

Hoseok shifted in the chair, partly due to the discomfort of the ropes and partly due to being called out by Kihyun. It was true he asked Hyunwoo to fuck him when they were at the gym, but hearing it aloud from someone who wasn’t even there was a little embarrassing. Hyunwoo must’ve told Kihyun about it, which, really, wasn’t surprising, but Hoseok couldn’t help but feel shy about it.

Turning his cheek towards Hyunwoo, Kihyun reached an arm overhead to grab the back of Hyunwoo’s neck. Through the triangle of Kihyun’s elbow, Hyunwoo stared at a flustered Hoseok. Whispering, Kihyun said, “Look at him, he’s blushing. He wants your cock as badly as I do. Please, baby, I want—”

“Kihyun…” Hyunwoo started, but cut himself off this time. He really couldn’t argue with the pink haired brat, Hoseok was as dreamy as he was smoking hot. That was especially true when naked.

Kihyun smirked. He pulled away from Hyunwoo and sauntered over to Hoseok with a small bottle of lube and a condom packet. Hoseok had never been _ literally _ sauntered at in his entire life. Turned out, sauntering was, in fact,  _ very _ great. Very great escalated to phenomenal when Kihyun plopped to his knees and ran his palms up Hoseok’s thighs. “Fine, then I guess I’ll just…” he kissed a trail up Hoseok’s inner thigh, “...help myself.”

“He told me you got embarrassed when he saw you at the gym. You wouldn’t look at him after. Looked all shy and cute. He really goes for the cute thing, you know? Makes him feel all masculine and strong or whatever. He likes feeling like a manly man, makes him so hard. He had to go back to the locker room and jerk off because of you,” Kihyun said breathily as he lavished Hoseok’s abdomen with his mouth. He kneaded Hoseok’s thighs, purposefully brushing his hand over the man’s cock just for the fun of it; he found it amusing when Hoseok’s body tensed up each time he did it.

He didn’t realize it, but Hoseok bit tiny blisters in his bottom lip somewhere along the lines of Kihyun’s relentless teasing. Somewhere between biting crescent moons into the soft parts of above Hoseok’s hipbones and deepthroating his entire length in one impressive gulp. He didn’t become aware of the blisters until Kihyun’s dirty mouth forced a long groan from Hoseok’s lips.

“And then you came back to the locker room, spilled water on yourself or something? So helpless. God, he couldn’t stop talking about how cute you were,” Kihyun murmured over Hoseok’s spit-slick length, his voice raspy and raw from sucking dick. “Then he saw you were trying to hide a boner, had to stop himself before he pinned you against the lockers and fucked you there. He told me all the ways he’d do it, too. How he wanted to make you blush from all the things he’d do to you. Did you know we fucked that night? Yeah, I rode him as he told me all the ways he’d fuck you. Best orgasm of my fucking life.”

Kihyun tossed a glance at Hyunwoo as he rose to his feet. Hyunwoo's flustered face made the pink haired man smirk, satisfied with his work. Placing one foot on the seat of the chair Hoseok sat in, Kihyun bent forward so his cheek rested perfectly in the nook of Hoseok's neck. The way he posed himself, he hovered over Hoseok, their sweaty skin barely touching, as he exposed his ass to his voyeuristic lover. He reached back and massaged an asscheek, purposefully spreading himself to tease Hyunwoo with glimpses of his hole. He panted into Hoseok's neck, hot and breathy, whispering filthy profanities as he rubbed his hole with the pad of his lubed finger.

Hoseok squirmed in his restraints, aching to pull Kihyun closer. Having Kihyun moaning into his neck as he fucked himself on his own finger drove him wild, and the lusty pout on Hyunwoo's face from across the room confirmed just how erotic Hoseok imagined the scene to be.

"Ah, hyung, it's not enough," Kihyun whined into Hoseok's ear. He sounded so needy and breathy and desperate.

"Yeah?" Hoseok said inarticulately. He couldn't focus on anything other than shoving his dick inside of something. Preferably Kihyun, but damn the boy was sexy fucking himself like a slut  in front of them. He could spend the better half of a day thrusting against Kihyun's belly just to get stimulation as the other stretched himself open.

"I just have two fingers inside me and... ah, I want to be filled," Kihyun whimpered, this time looking over at Hyunwoo pumping his cock in his hand on the other side of the room.

Hyunwoo swore under his breath as Kihyun rolled a condom on Hoseok. Kihyun straddled Hoseok, licking his lips as he pressed his hole against the swollen head. "Mmm, should I cum all over his chest? All over those knots you tied, baby?" he teased, savoring the way his words caused Hyunwoo to quicken his strokes.

Hoseok groaned and fidgeted with the rope tied around his wrists. Kihyun's dirty mouth made him feel things he'd never thought he'd feel. Suddenly, Kihyun lined himself up with Hoseok's cock, sinking slowly down until he was filled full hilt. He stayed still for a moment to adjust, mouth open as he moaned at each tiny, shallow thrust Hoseok made. Hoseok tried to be patient, really, but he was so worked up from Kihyun's constant teasing; for all the shit Kihyun talked, Hoseok wanted to fuck him so hard he'd learn a little humility.

Staring with half-lidded eyes, Hoseok asked, "You good?"

"So good," Kihyun moaned.

Hoseok snapped his hips up into the other a few times, head lolling to the side as he drank in Kihyun's full beauty. His hands groped Hoseok's pecs, abdomen, until gripping his shoulders for balance as he ground and swiveled his hips down against Hoseok's cock. They kissed for the first time that night, and it was languid, deliberate, tongues dancing and moans being swallowed. Occasionally, Kihyun's hips would tire, and Hoseok would take over with deep, slow thrusts up into Kihyun's heat, shooting pleasure up Kihyun's spine and lodging his breath in his throat, only for Hoseok to groan into their kiss. His dick leaked on from the stimulation of being pinned between their bodies. Sometimes, the pleasure was so mesmerizing Kihyun's lips would cease, so Hoseok nipped and pulled at Kihyun's lower lip until the other responded with little, sexy whimpers.

Hoseok knew Kihyun was close when his breathing increased. His hips were less rhythmic, more erratic, and he got grabby and whiny. He squeezed Hoseok's shoulders, pretty, well-groomed face sweaty and pink and glazed over with lust. Fuck, he was gorgeous. Last time, Hoseok didn't get to see Kihyun's face when he came due to their position. This time, he was the only one causing Kihyun to look this way, and this time, he was going to watch the boy come undone as he fucked himself on Hoseok's dick.

Kihyun came hard, body jolting as pleasure enveloped him. Ropes of pearly liquid coated Hoseok's stomach and chest. He moaned at the warmth, feeling equal parts dirty and aroused. Nothing proved as difficult as refraining from an orgasm as Kihyun came, twitching and squirming on his cock, rapidly breaking Hoseok's will.

He wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or of disappointment as Kihyun got up to clean himself up. His focus was promptly redirected as Hyunwoo untied his wrist bindings and helped him out of the chair. Oh, his knees were weaker and walking was wobbly. Hyunwoo’s touch was rougher than Kihyun’s, but he was gentle as he guided Hoseok to the loveseat. He peeled his condom off and discarded it. He was unsure of what was happening, but when Kihyun sat on his knees by the couch, face flushed, lips swollen, hair a mess as he scooted Hoseok forward by his thighs until he sat on the edge of the couch, Hoseok had zero complaints.

Kihyun kissed the top of each thigh, paying special attention to the tattoo, before hooking a thumb behind each knee and spreading Hoseok’s legs apart. Hoseok instinctively pulled them to his chest, too aroused to be embarrassed about exposing himself in this way to two men for the first time in his life. He’d driven himself wild fantasizing about this very moment, he wasn’t about to let it slip.  

"Have you ever been fucked before?" Kihyun suddenly asked as he massaged the globes of Hoseok’s ass. From his point of view, he got a marvelous faceful of thighs, cock and balls, and ass. Impressively, he managed to look beyond the scenery at Hoseok’s face. 

"Not really,” admitted Hoseok.

Kihyun quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean not really?"

"Only with toys," Hoseok clarified, heat burning his cheeks from the confession. Sure, he stuck dildos and beads up his ass before, but that was nothing like a real dick. Somehow, he felt scandalized by his confession. 

Kihyun moaned. His mind filled with thoughts of Hoseok fucking himself on a dildo. His grip on Hoseok’s thighs tightened, and he couldn’t stop himself from sucking on his scrotum, relishing in the surprised, turned-on groans Hoseok made. He licked down his taint, flicking his tongue against the tight rim of muscle and repeating the process until Hoseok mewled.

Hoseok had never been rimmed before, and though the feeling was pleasurable, it was new and foreign. Still, he moaned when Kihyun dipped the tip of his tongue inside. When he grew familiar with the sensation, Kihyun licked a fat stripe up the underside of his cock, down his balls, taint, back to his hole. Slowly, he stretched Hoseok open with his tongue, enough to slip a lubed finger into the wet opening.

“Oh my God, you are so tight…” Kihyun muttered, mesmerized by pumping a finger into Hoseok just to hear that pretty, breathy moan from the other. “You’re taking it so well, babe~” Quickly after, he slipped a second finger in, pumping them in and out together. It was a personal challenge to see how loud he could make Hoseok whimper as he fingerfucked him. The louder Hoseok got, the faster, deeper Kihyun pumped his fingers into him.

Licking his lips, Kihyun stared at Hoseok with renewed arousal. God damn, how could he look so  _ cute _ getting fingerfucked. If it were Kihyun, he’d be a panting, whimpering, needy mess begging for cock. Yet Hoseok just took it, all of it, holding his own legs apart as Kihyun sufficiently prepped him. Hoseok knew how to fuck, that was for damn sure, but he was meant to be a bottom.

"I knew you'd make such a pretty bottom boy... but I'm too selfish, I wanted your dick.” Kihyun sucked Hoseok’s cock in his mouth, moaning at the saltiness against his tastebuds. He gagged himself a few times—the times he thrusted maybe a little too deep and Hoseok moaned a little too loud—because he wanted to fill the room with those delicious noises. 

“Ah—I’m gonna cum!” Hoseok groaned, that familiar sensation of heat and pleasure boiling inside of him. He curled his toes and arched his back, breathing jagged.

Kihyun pulled off with a pop, a thin line of saliva connecting the tip of his tongue to the head of Hoseok’s dick. “Tsk~ No, you’re not,” Kihyun practically chastised, “I’m going to watch you cum with my boyfriend’s dick inside you.”

Hyunwoo grabbed Hoseok by the center knot of rope on his chest, pulling him forward and up to a sitting position on the couch. Black pants drooped low on his hips, cock out and fully erect, collared shirt hiked up his torso to reveal his muscular abdomen; Hyunwoo was incredibly different from Kihyun and equally as tempting. Hyunwoo staring down at him made him blush, but when Kihyun wrapped his fingers around Hyunwoo’s girth and sucked the head into his mouth like a show for Hoseok to see, Hoseok lost it.

When Kihyun pulled away, Hoseok acted on impulse, taking Hyunwoo’s cock in his mouth and moaning at the taste. Hyunwoo stiffened and Kihyun chuckled—neither were expecting Hoseok to be so bold. Soon, Kihyun joined Hoseok as they took turns sharing Hyunwoo’s dick. They made out in between turns, swapping Hyunwoo’s taste in the form of open-mouthed kisses.

It wasn’t long before Hyunwoo had to force Hoseok’s mouth off of him. He was finally involved in this drawn-out scene, he wasn’t about to blow his load prematurely. Hoseok wiped the spit from his lips as Kihyun laughed, obviously amused by the turn of events. Hoseok, however, was serious.

“Are you finally going to fuck me?” Hoseok asked, eyes full of lust. He meant what he said back in the gym locker room.

Hyunwoo smirked. “Lie back.”

Hoseok did as he was told, lying back on the loveseat and accommodating Hyunwoo’s large frame between his legs. Hyunwoo slid on a condom before positioning himself just right. Hoseok wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo, hooking his ankles together when he felt the head poke against his hole. Slowly, he drew Hyunwoo in, gasping at the stretch and the warmth. Hyunwoo was calm and patient, eyes never leaving Hoseok’s face as the other adjusted to the totally new feeling.

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asked, concerned. His doting nature made him infinitely more attractive to Hoseok.   

“Mmm, yeah,” Hoseok moaned, “you feel so good.”

Hyunwoo groaned at Hoseok’s newfound confidence. “You’re not as shy as you let on, are you?” he said, voice raw, hinting at how much he was holding back. Hoseok simply smiled in return, coaxing Hyunwoo to continue.

Hyunwoo thrusted carefully, surprisingly attentive to any noise Hoseok made. Hyunwoo must’ve been an expert at interpreting facial expressions because he reacted to each and every one of Hoseok’s reactions. When he thought Hoseok was in pain, he kissed his neck, his jaw, his lips in a bruising kiss reminiscent of the one they shared the first night. When Hyunwoo thrusted in deep, deep enough to hit Hoseok’s prostate, Hoseok squeezed Hyunwoo’s biceps out of shock. He’d never felt that before, or at least not like this. His dildo never made him feel  _ this _ before, this sensation of seeing stars—no wonder Kihyun always looked so erotic.

“Was it true? What Kihyun said?” Hoseok moaned, overwhelmed by the pleasure thrumming through him. He dug his nails into Hyunwoo’s tanned skin, causing the other to groan.

“All of it,” Hyunwoo whispered against Hoseok’s shoulder before biting it. Maybe mentioning the conversation stirred up something inside Hyunwoo because the intensity of his thrusts increased.

Hoseok mulled over his next words, too shy to say them but too curious not to. “Am I as good as you thought?” Hoseok finally asked, breathy, face pink from embarrassment again, much like how he looked at the gym when Hyunwoo first spotted him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s broad back, stealing body heat and inhaling his earthy scent.

Hyunwoo groaned loudly. “Better,” he said, hips picking up pace. “Do you know how cute you are when you ask me things like that?”

Instead of allowing Hoseok time to reply, Hyunwoo thrusted hard and fast, driven mad by Hoseok’s heat and tightness. Hoseok came unexpectedly, toes curling and body arching into Hyunwoo’s as cum painted both of their chests. A few thrusts later, and Hyunwoo came buried deep inside of Hoseok with a long, throaty moan. They simmered down their built-up heat in a kiss where Hyunwoo let Hoseok take control.

After they kissed, they cleaned up. Unsurprisingly, a room in a BDSM club meant for sexy playtime was equipped with cleaning and aftercare products. Since the three of them didn’t partake in anything particularly kinky—they’d have to save that for when they got to know Hoseok better—they took to just using the cleaning products. The atmosphere was lighthearted and happy, where Kihyun talked in explicit detail of the sex they just had, Hyunwoo cracked ridiculous dad jokes that were actually hilarious, and Hoseok found himself crushing as hard as a high school freshman.

Instead of promptly leaving, they stayed to chat on the loveseat. They didn’t really know much about each other except for a few minor details. Kihyun apparently went to school to be pastry chef and bartended at night because he studied mixology as a hobby. Hyunwoo oversaw a major construction project near the university Hoseok graduated from. He worked as a rigger at The Castle at night because it was easy money, and because it satisfied his voyeurism kink. Kihyun and Hyunwoo met during Kihyun’s employee orientation four years ago.

They admitted they never considered themselves polyamorous until Hoseok came along. Which lead to Kihyun asking, “So, uh, are you looking to be in a relationship?”

And lead to Hoseok replying, “Actually, yeah.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so this is the end! I honestly didn’t have anything planned for this fic other than smut with minimal plot. I’m toying with the idea of writing Showki’s origin story (the one I hinted at in chapter 1) as a bonus chapter. Whaddya think? ;)


End file.
